sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FrederickM
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the James Gandolfini page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PrinceZarbon (talk) 02:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much. —'Fred' (talk) 07:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Reinstate This is the second-most wiki for which I've actively contributed in the past and I'd prefer to retain my administrative status. I do not appreciate being removed without any prior notice solely based on inactivity. Please reinstate the status for I will be making an attempt to add further data and make for additional informational guidelines in the future. Additionally, what you see on the wikia is under surveillance by me at a systematic basis for which I do not allow vandalism or any such mishap to occur. Such incidents have not arisen since November which is why activity has been lower than usual. But I would highly appreciate not being removed from administrative status at the time. - 04:23, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Considering you've been inactive for so long that the wiki is eligible for adoption, I'd say that that warrants demotion. Being an administrator is much more than just not allowing vandalism, you have to edit as well. You haven't even edited since November, let alone used administrator rights, so I'd say you hardly need such rights. There's more than plenty of content that needs to be added, so it's not as if you were at a loss to add any. —MakeShift (talk · ) 11:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I'm going to report the behavior to the administrative group and see to it that they decipher whether or not this is proper behavior. For me, all administrators must retain their rights until they themselves are first asked whether they want to be demoted. Otherwise, it is not a proper method of action. For one, we work with over 10 administrators and some are more active than others on other wikia; we never remove current admins on the basis of inactivity. So this seems like an opinion more than a truth. I'm currently working on being reinstated. - 01:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Low quality images protected I was about to replace an image of low quality/resolution and bad lighting, but then I got a popup saying it's been edit protected. Could you check into it and possibly remove protections from files associated with user PrinceZarbon as he has rather low quality uploads on article Brendan Filone. I'm sure there are more files associated with that account that could use improvement. Frankly, I don't see a reason in protecting files, unless there's nothing to improve, which is almost always not the case. --Lyrixn (talk) 23:18, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'd be interested in taking over the wiki, or at least helping to run things. I know you're inactive but if you happen to see this, please get back to me. Thanks! --Warbear7 (talk) 03:09, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Looking forward to helping more. I've been sort of busy myself. --Warbear7 (talk) 04:11, May 20, 2017 (UTC)